Gwen and Ben's Amazing Times
by The one who is odd
Summary: Ben and Gwen, now 21, have some good times together. Possibly a one-shot maybe more it depends on the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and I do not make any money, real or virtual, off of this story.

Author's Note: Oh no how dare I write another story when I have so many in progress? Cause I like watching my readers squirm for more.

"Gwen's body had become so developed from when they we were just ten" thought Ben as he watched her walk down the catwalk. She was now a model and Ben never missed a show. The rest of the family thought it was just cousinly love but only Ben and Gwen knew the real reason. When they were sixteen Ben confessed to Gwen that he loved her and then nearly killed himself. It wasn't until Gwen confessed to Ben that he stopped trying to kill himself. They made love every night when Gwen was out on tour. Ben met her backstage with a bouquet and a kiss "You did great Gwen you looked beautiful out there" he said smiling. She got hugged him tightly "Thanks Ben I'm glad you made it tonight" she replied running her fingers through her hair. "Hey are you kidding I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said adjusting his coat to hide the omnitrix better.

Outside Ben held her close to him like a prize he had just won. Gwen told him about some upcoming jobs she was modeling for but he couldn't help but stare at her breasts. He was about six inches taller than her so he could see down her shirt without her noticing it. They arrived at the hotel the modeling company had paid for Gwen to stay at. When the clerk stopped them Gwen said that he was her brother and thus allowed to stay with her in her suite as the company had said. Gwen decided to take a shower while Ben took a nap. He woke up about a half hour later and too his surprise Gwen was still showering.

Ben got out of bed and stepped into the shower with her. ''Hey sexy thing what're you up too?'' she asked as he kissed her gently. She bit his lip gently and he nibbled on her ear causing her to moan. She smiled and pressed her body against his feeling up and down his thick member. Memories of the first time they had sex filled her mind. They had just turned eighteen and Gwen was waiting for him to ask for it. She waited in her apartment for hours until he arrived. They went slow at first making sure it was what the other one wanted. Since then they have tried it many different ways including with some of the omnitrix aliens. The warm water ran off there bodies as Gwen's head bobbed up and down. Ben ran his fingers through her hair as he began to orgasm he gripped tightly and pulled. She didn't mind he was rough in bed sometimes and she loved it. He thrust in and out a bit until he came into her mouth. She let it spray all over her and the shower until he was finished.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, want, nor claim to own merchandise of Ben10 but I do own Master Mold.

Author's Note: This'll be fun… Also I make no promises on chapter length!

"Oh Gwen the omnitrix unlocked a new alien the other day" he said kissing her gently on her neck. She rolled over and smiled "oh really what's this new one do?" she asked gently nuzzling her head into his chest. He smiled "Well its got great endurance, speed, and the ability to manipulate his body into any shape" he said winking. "Oh really and what should I call him?" she asked, "He is called Master Mold" Ben replied. Gwen kissed him "I bet he is a great lover" she said running her hands down onto his crotch and grabbing his balls. Ban smiled "Would you like to find out for yourself?" he asked twitching at her touch.

Three minutes later Master Mold was out of the omnitrix making out with Gwen. With a single thought MM's pelvis sprouted a penis that was getting bigger until it was as long as Ben's penis. Gwen slowly sat down on it biting her lip from the pleasure. She began moving quicker up and down screaming out. 'Ben' wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Ben… Ben… can you… make it… longer and thicker?" she begged in between gasps. Happily he complied and made it bigger, as big as could fill her pussy without tearing. He began to feel his orgasm hit but held it off as a second penis formed and entered her ass. He fucked her until she screamed in orgasm then let out his load into her.

Author's note: This story will probably have short chapters but have a lot. I don't guarantee a word count but I guarantee at least eight chapters not.


End file.
